Pokemon Ranger Show!
by Katie Dazuru MOVED
Summary: A random show with all the Ranger, Operators and Mechanics in it! That I can remember. :D :D :D! I hope you enjoy! DISCONTINUED.
1. Introductions and Dares 'n' Questions!

_**Pokemon Ranger Show!**_

Chapter1:IntroductionsandDares 'n' Questions

Me: *Comes onto stage* Hello there.

Lily: *Walking behind me* Yo!

Me: Lily will be called…ummmm…Leah?

Leah: Yes, Yes I will.

Me: O.o Ok…I will be called…Katie?

Audience: *Silence*

Leah: *Taps foot repeatedly.

Katie: *Does awkward turtle*

Pokemon Rangers: *Comes onto stage* What the heck is going on here?

Katie: THERE YOU GUYS ARE!

Kellyn: …O.o…

Katie: What?

Leah: *Shows everyone Authoress Pen*

Ranger boys: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Ranger girls: *Sweatdrop* …

Katie: … ON WITH THE SHOW!

Leah: Let's choose someone from the audience! *Picks random girl*

Random girl: YAY!

Katie: What's your name?

Random girl: Hannah!

Rangers: *Sit on big blue fluffy couch*

Leah: So what are your dares and questions, Hannah?

Hannah: *Ahem*

**Dares: Keith - Must put on Cinderella dress and dance around to room singing, 'The Peanut Butter Jelly Song'.**

**Kate - Dive into a pool of melted chocolate and the pool has to be filled with… Sharpedo!**

**Kellyn - Turn into Keith's fairy godmother and him into random objects and animals**

**Solana - Try to beat Super Mario Bros 64 in 24 hours.**

**Lunick – Eat cake whilst watching the others since you're EPIC.**

**Summer – Go into a closet full of Natsuya/Ben fan girls.**

**Ben – Be attacked by a Magikarp and Gyarados.**

Hannah: X3

Ben: Dear god…

Lunick: YES! :D

Leah: To me, I think the worst is… Summer's dare.

Summer: D:

Katie: Apart from Lunick, I think the BEST dare is Kellyn's…

Kellyn: :3

Keith: Darn it…

A girl with long brown hair walks in.

Audience and Rangers: ?

The girl bows.

Girl: Good morning masters…

Rangers: O.O Did you brain wash her?

Katie: No. She is the director.

Solana and Kate: Her name?

Leah: Helen.

Helen: *Walks over to Camera*

Helen: GO KEITH GO!

Keith: SHUT UP!

Helen: Commencing Keith's dare…

Katie: *Gives Keith Cinderella's dress* Enjoy… *Evil laughter*

Keith: *Shrugs* *Walks into changing room*

Katie: Since Keith is changing, we'll go onto Kate's dare.

Kate: D:

Leah: Go.

Kate: NO. D:

Katie: Helen, you know the drill.

Helen: *Nods* *Walks over to Kate* :D *Kicks Kate into the Sharpedo – infested chocolate pool*

Kate: EEK!

After a few screams

Kate: *Gasp* Don't do that AGAIN!

Keith: *Comes out* What did I miss?

Katie: Nothing apart from Kate's dare.

Keith: Ok…

Leah: GO KEITH GO!

Keith: SHUT IT!

Leah: :D

Keith: *Singing and dancing randomly*

First you take the peanuts  
>And you crunch 'em,<br>You crunch 'em  
>First you take the peanuts<br>And you crunch 'em,  
>You crunch 'em<p>

For your peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<br>Peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<p>

Then you take the grapes  
>And you squish 'em,<br>You squish 'em  
>Then you take the grapes<br>And you squish 'em,  
>You squish 'em<p>

For your peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<br>Peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<p>

Then you take the bread  
>And you spread it,<br>You spread it  
>Then you take the bread<br>And you spread it,  
>You spread it<p>

For your peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<br>Peanut, peanut butter  
>And jelly<p>

Then you take your sandwich  
>And you eat it,<br>You eat it  
>Then you take your sandwich<br>And you eat it,  
>You eat it<p>

'Cause its good, peanut butter  
>And jelly<br>Good, peanut butter  
>And jelly<p>

First you take the peanuts  
>And you crunch 'em,<br>Then you take the grapes  
>And you squish 'em,<br>Then you take the bread  
>And you spread it,<br>Then you take your sandwich  
>And you eat it<p>

'Cause its good, peanut butter  
>And jelly<br>Good, peanut butter  
>And jelly!<p>

Keith: *Continues dancing*

Katie: GO KELLYN!

Kellyn: WOOP! *Runs around Keith*

Keith: :O

Kellyn: *Turns Keith into a peanut*

Keith: D:

Kellyn: :3

After a few more transformations

Leah: NEXT IS SOLANA'S DARE! AND LUNICK!

Solana: :(

Lunick: *Singing* Cake~!

Katie: HELEN! GET THE GAME AND CAKE OUT!

Helen: *Nods* *Game and Cake randomly poofs into her hands*

Ben: O.O

Helen: *Gives Lunick the cake*

Lunick: :3

Summer: :( I don't want to do my dare…

Helen: *Sets up game*

Solana: *Readies herself*

Leah: 3…2…1…GO!

Solana: *Starts playing*

23 hours and 58 minutes later

Solana: *Finishes game*

Leah: YES!

Hannah: Darn!

Lunick: *Just finishes eating cake*

Katie: Summer…?

Summer: Mmmmm…? *Half asleep*

Katie: DARE TIME!

Summer: *Fully awake* HELL NO!

Leah: XD

Katie: HELEN!

Helen: *Nods* *Pushes Summer into Fan girl – infested closet and locks the door*

Fan girl #1: HEY! IT'S THAT GIRL NATSUYA LIKES!

Fan girl #2: GET HER!

Summer: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Hannah: Is it Ben or Natsuya?

Audience: YEAH! IS YOUR NAME NATSUYA OR BEN?

Ben: Yikes! It's Ben! Natsuya's my last name!

Audience: Oooooooooh…

Kate: *Sweatdrops and face palms*

Leah: Helen! Get Minami out of there!

Audience: Minami? IS HER NA-

Katie: YES, YES! HER NAME IS SUMMER AND HER LAST NAME IS MINAMI!

Helen: *Opens closet*

Summer: *Comes out with hair messed up and trousers torn*

Yes. Everyone's wearing normal clothes. Not ranger uniforms.

Leah: Ben~

Ben: O.o EEK!

Random girl: *Poofs out of nowhere* Go Magic and Dragon! *Releases Magikarp and Gyarados from Pokeballs*

Pokemon: *Attacks Ben*

Solana: X3 PWNAGE!

After the *ahem* Riot

Ben: I don't like you.

Hannah: D:

Katie: AND THAT FINISHES HAN- *Ahem* Hannah's dares.

Leah: YES! :D

Hannah: :( YOU'LL NEVER GET RID OF ME!

Katie: *Waves Authoress Pen*

Hannah: *Does Irish jig*

Rangers and Audience: O.O WTF?

Hannah: *Irish jigs out of the building*

Helen: O.o Ok… NEXT!

Katie: Shut it. *Waves Authoress Pen*

Kate: What did you do?

Leah: Helen can no longer speak unless we want her to.

Keith: Ah.

Helen: :(

Leah: *Picks another random person* You!

Boy: Me?

Helen: *Nods*

Summer: Name?

Boy: Alex

Ben: He looks familiar…

Operators and Mechanics: *Run into room* DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!

Alex: :D NEMA!

Nema: O/O

Ben: I THOUGHT HE LOOKED FAMILIAR!

Everyone apart from Ben: …Well you don't say? *Sarcasm*

Rhythmi: :P

Isaac: :3

Elaine and Marcus: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE, ISAAC! YOU AREN'T EVEN A MECHANIC OR OPERATOR!

Linda, Sven and Wendy: He's just so awesome he passes for one.

Ollie: …

Luana: OLLIE! *Glomps Ollie*

Crawford: …

Barlow: Awww… Lover-boy sad?

Crawford: …KEITH IS THE LOVER-BOY! NOT ME!

Keith: Hey! Why'd you bring me into all of this?

Elaine: Because you're Keith. Moving on…

Keith and Kate: D:

Leah and Katie: *Ahem*

Everyone else: *Ignoring them and talking*

Leah: Hey?

Everyone: *Ignoring*

Katie: PEOPLE! IF YOU KEEP ON IGNORING US, WE'LL NEVER FINISH THIS! **SO****LISTEN****UP****NOW!**

Everyone: O.O *Sit down*

Katie: ARCEUS!

Leah: Calm down…Anyways, Alex?

Alex: Oh yeah! *Clears throat*

**Rhythmi: Do you have a crush on Isaac?**

**Keith: If you saw Kate and Kellyn making out, What would you do?**

**Kate: Do you like Keith? NOT AS A FRIEND!**

**Isaac: If Rhythmi was clinging onto the side of Altru Tower, about to fall to her death, and all the Pokemon in the world were about to be controlled, what would you do? Save Rhythmi or save the Pokemon?**

**Kellyn: What do you prefer? Electronics or food?**

**Sven: Do you have a crush on Wendy?**

**Wendy: Do you have a crush on Sven?**

**Linda: Which type of Pokemon do you like best?**

**Marcus: Do you ever get tired of your job?**

**Murph: Do you like Hastings being your boss?**

**Elaine:****I****know****your****favourite****Pokemon****is****Dragonair,****but****what****is****your****favourite****type****of****Pokemon?**

**Barlow: Have you even been married or have a crush?**

**Crawford: Why do you like jokes so much?**

**Luana: Do you have a crush on Ollie or Crawford?**

**Solana: Do you wish you were stationed in another town other than Ringtown?**

**Lunick: Are you scared of ghosts? (:D If you are, I have a surprise for you…)**

**Spenser: Do you have a crush on Elita?**

**Elita: Do you have a crush on Spenser?**

**Joel:****Do****you****even**_**have**_**a****crush?**

**Cameron: Is your last name Kamuri?**

**Lelani: What your favourite Pokemon?**

**Percy: Why do you care about your partner Pokemon so much?**

**Aria: Why do you hate Solana?**

**Silent Chris: Why are you silent?**

**Summer: (Gosh there are a lot of questions…) Do you like Ben?**

**Ben: Do you have a crush on Summer or Estelle?**

**Nema: Do you have a crush?**

**Rand: Why is there no other rangers in Oblivia apart from you, Summer, Ben and Estelle?**

**Leanne: How old were you when you first got into Archeology?**

**Estelle: Why do you have a crush on Ben?**

**Alex (ME): Do you like muffins?**

Alex: :3

Leah: O.O That's a lot of questions!

Nema: I like Alex's question for himself!

Alex: :D

Nema: *Singing* Muffins… ~

Katie: OK! Alex's answer is YES!

Leah: Rhythmi?

Rhythmi: *Blushing* U-Uhhhhh… Y-YES!

Isaac: *Blushes*

Leah: Awwwww…

Rhythmi: Shut it.

Leah: D: *Pouts*

Katie: Please answer the questions one after the other…Keith?

Keith: If Kellyn and Kate were making out, I would kick Kellyn where the sun don't shine.

Kellyn: :O

Kate: Yes!

Leah: X/3 Kate! You admitted your love to Keith!

Kate: I did? The question said do I like Keith.

Katie: It said, NOT AS A FRIEND!

Kate: It did? Meh…My answer still won't change…

Keith: O/O *Has mini celebration*

Kellyn: *Goes into depression corner* D:

Leah: Isaac?

Isaac: …Hmmmm… Tough one…

Rhythmi: D:

Isaac: I'm just kidding! I would save Rhythmi!

Rhythmi: O/O *Has mini celebration with Keith*

Kate: WHAT ABOUT THE POKEMON!

Isaac: …I'm sure you, Keith and Kellyn would find a way. Being the epic rangers you are.

Kellyn and Kate: *Joins Rhythmi and Keith's mini celebration*

Leah: KELLYN!

Mini Celebrationers: Awwwww… *Pouts*

Kellyn: EASY! FOOD!

Keith and Crawford: ^^' Of course you would…

Kellyn: HEY!

Leah: Sven?

Sven: Do I have to answer?

Katie: Yes, yes you do.

Sven D:

Leah: :3

Sven: …yes.

Katie: Awwwww… :3

Wendy: O/O

Leah: Wendy?

Wendy: Answer is…yes.

Sven: *Has mini celebration*

Linda and Marcus: *Goes into depression corner*

Sven and Wendy: ? Did they…?

Rhythmi: Yep. Linda liked Sven and Marcus liked Wendy.

Summer: At least they have each other! :3

Ben: Yep! :D

Katie: Linda and Marcus! Question answers!

Marcus: Yeah. It gets annoying since Linda gets all the 'Voicemails'.

Linda: D:

Solana: Answer Linda?

Linda: I like Fire Types.

Lunick: Alright…Moving on…

Murph: Professor Hasting is the best boss I've every had!

Mysterious person outside the door: *Has mini celebration*

Murph: ?

Katie: HASTINGS! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THIS STUDIO!

Hastings: D: HEY! *Runs away to Ranger Union*

Elaine: STALKER!... Anyway, my favourite type is…Poison.

Leah: Nice. BARLOW?

Barlow: No. Never married or had a crush.

Katie: Awwwww… You poor thing… *Pats Barlow on the head*

Barlow: *Crying* At least someone's showing some sympathy…

Leah: CRAWFORD!

Crawford: …'Cuz they're funny. :3

Katie: NEXT!

Luana: Hmmmm… Tough one…

Crawford and Ollie: …

Luana: I like Crawford 'Cuz he makes me laugh.

Crawford: *Has mini celebration* :D

Luana: And I like Ollie because…

Leah: Because?

Luana: … I like Crawford.

Crawford: O/O

Katie: Nice. Solana?

Solana: Nope.

Katie: Lunick?

Lunick: Yes. I'm scared of ghosts. What's my surprise?

Alex: *Sends millions of Ghost Pokemon out of Pokeballs*

Lunick: O.O RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Faints*

Alex: *Returns the Pokemon* :3 That was fun!

Leah: Leaders?

Spenser: Yes.

Elita: Yes.

Joel: No.

Cameron: Yes.

Linda: NEXT!

Katie: *Pouts* That's my line…

Linda: Too bad, I just stole it.

Katie: D:

Leah: LELANI!

Lelani: My favourite Pokemon is Snorlax.

Katie: PERCY!

Percy: He's my childhood friend!

Percy's Partner Pokemon: :D

Aria: I hat Solana because she's better than me in capturing! :(

Solana: Nice.

Leah: CHRIS!

Silent Chris: I'm silent because I'm silent.

Katie: O.O We did not know that! *Sarcasm*

Summer: O/O

Ben: So?

Summer: O/O

Katie: STOP BLUSHING!

Summer: O/O

Rangers, Mechanics and Operators: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Summer: …*Nods*

Kate and Rhythmi: Awwwww…

Ben: O/O

Leah: Do you have a crush on Estelle or Summer?

Ben: …

Estelle: OBVIOUSLY ME! *Jumps onto Ben's back*

Ben: AHHHHHHHHH! *Throws her off*

Estelle: D:

Ben: Before Estelle tries to jump on me again… *Glances at Estelle* …I say Summer…

Nema and Alex: Awwwww…

Summer and Ben: O/O

Katie: Nema, answer your question.

Nema: Yes, I do have a crush.

Leah: Who?

Nema: …

Katie: So?

Nema: …A-Alex…

Alex: O/O

Audience: Awwwww…

Nema: *Hugs Alex* :D

Alex: O/O

Leah: RAND!

Rand: Because it's peaceful in the Oblivia Region.

Summer: *Mumbling* Before the Pinchers' came…

Leanne: I was 8 years old! :D

Katie and Leah: LAST ONE FOR TODAY! ESTELLE!

Estelle: …You know…I don't really know…

Ben: *Has mini celebration*

Helen: *Nods*

Katie: Thanks for reading this chapter!

Leah: Review for MORE chapters!

Random music starts to play.

Rangers, Mechanics and Operators: See ya next time! *Exit the studio*

Katie and Leah: Bye everybody! *Poofs into nothingness*

Audience: WOAH.


	2. Censored and Tortured!

Chapter Two: Censored and Tortured!

Katie: *Enters* Hi Audience!

Audience: *Cheers*

Pokemon Cast: *Enter the studio* *Sit down on fluffy blue couch*

Katie: Everyone! I have announcements to make!

Ben: What are they?

Katie: …Leah/Lily shall no longer be on the show!

Solana: What! Why not?

Katie: She suffered a camping 'accident'… *Has flashback to when Lily was killed by an Rampardos* *Shudders*

Keith: When will she be back?

Katie: …She's dead.

Almian People: *Gasps with surprise*

Lunick: O.O

Katie: Also, since Lily/Leah is dead, I have a new assistant!

Rand: Really?

Katie: Yep! Come on in!

Boy with brown hair and green eyes: *Walks in*

Katie: HI! :D

Boy: Hi! *Looks at audience* I'm Daniel!

Audience: Hi.

Daniel: I wanna eat chocolate!

Katie: O.o

Leanne: That sounds easy! …Too easy…

Elita: Arceus, are you in one of those Spy movies now?

Arceus: *Appears* No. *Disappears*

Elita: O.o

Katie: The first person to ask will take have the thrid place!

Cameron: YAY!

Joel: I wonder who it'll be…

Katie: Anyways! Onto the d-

Nema: EVERYONE! LET'S HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR LILY!

Summer: Moment over. Begin.

Katie: *Chooses random girl*

Girl: :D

Spenser: Who are you?

Girl: My name's Violet!

Katie: Now where have I heard that name?

Violet: And this is my boyfriend, Barry!

Barry: 83

Katie: Congratulations… Anyways… DARES AND QUESTIONS?

Violet: YOU BET! *Ahem*

**Keith: Sing a Lady Gaga song.**

**Kate: Sing a Camp Rock song.**

**Kellyn: Sing an Avril Lavinge song.**

**Rhythmi: Sing the Pokemon Theme song.**

**Isaac: Eat a cake.**

**Crawford: Eat bread.**

**Barlow: Fall into a hole filled with endless amounts of your favourite food.**

**Luana: Kiss Crawford.**

**Elaine: Kiss Kellyn.**

**Sven: Kiss Wendy.**

**Wendy: Drink 10 glasses of beer. Before kissing Sven.**

**Linda: Eat a bag of crisps.**

**Marcus: Be thrown into a bottomless pit.**

**Murph: Eat blood cookie!**

**Solana: I made a clone of you. *Calls in Solana clone***

**Lunick: Do you like Aria or Solana?**

**Spenser: Eat mud cookie!**

**Elita: I made a clone of you as well! *Calls in Elita clone***

**Cameron: Eat your favourite food for 3 hours exactly.**

**Joel: Throw your Dodtrio into a room full of Level 100 Fighting Types.**

**Lelani: Jump into a pool full of Strawberry Yogurt!**

**Percy: Sing a Rihanna song!**

**Aria: Be censored for the whole chapter since I hate you.**

**Silent Chris: Sing a different Camp Rock Song!**

**Ben: Be put in a closet full of Summer/Minami fan boys.**

**Rand: Go Ice Skating.**

**Leanne: Read a Harry Potter Book in 24 hours.**

**Nema: Dance to YMCA!**

**Alex: Dance with Nema!**

**Estelle: Jump onto Ben! **

**Summer: Pull Estelle off Ben and beat her up! :3**

Violet: DONE!

Katie: Thank you! Onto the dares!

Daniel: Aren't you going to say which dares are the best and worst?

Katie: Oh yeah! The worst – Sven

Sven: D: I know!

Wendy: What's wrong with you kissing me?

Sven: You might be drunk!

Wendy: …Good point…

Katie: The best is… Alex and Nema!

Alex and Nema: :D YMCA~!

Daniel: LOL.

Helen: *Nods*

Katie: First off… Keith!

Keith: D: I sing a song that a girl sings!

Katie and Rhythmi: Deal with it.

Kellyn: *ROFLing*

Keith: Kellyn! Why are you laughing? You're singing a girl song too!

Kellyn: NO! XO

Katie: BEGIN KEITH NOW!

Keith: NO!

Katie: DO IT OR I WILL EAT YOUR HEAD.

Keith: O.o Ok then… *Singing*

**I've had a little bit too much  
>All of the people start to rush.<br>Start to rush babe.  
>A dizzy twister dance<br>Can't find my drink or man.  
>Where are my keys, I lost my phone!<br>What's going on the floor?  
>I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.<br>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.<strong>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Just dance. Gonna be okay.<br>Da-doo-doo-doo  
>Just dance. Spin that record babe.<br>Da-doo-doo-doo  
>Just dance. Gonna be okay.<br>Duh-duh-duh-duh  
>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.<p>

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
>How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.<br>Control your poison babe  
>Roses with thorns they say.<br>And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
>What's going on the floor?<br>I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?<br>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

_[Colby O'Donis]_  
>When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.<br>Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
>I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah<br>Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
>The way you twirling up them hips round and round<br>There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
>In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.<p>

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.<br>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
>Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.<p>

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
>I got it, just stay close enough to get it<br>Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
>Spend the last dough<br>(I got it)  
>In your Pocko<br>(I got it)

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Audience: *Clapping and cheering* WOOOOOO!

Keith: *Grins* Thank you! I'll be here all week!

Katie: Thanks Keith! Next!

Keith: XD *Sits down*

Kate: D: NOT CAMP ROCK!

Katie: Don't worry! You're not singing!

Violet: Why not?

Katie: The internet is very annoying today…

Violet: D:

Katie: That means everyone that is supposed to sing a song won't do anything!

Singers: YES!

Keith: But I already sang!

Katie: The internet was working then.

Awkward Silence.

Katie: So that means Kellyn, Kate, Percy, Silent Chris and Rhythmi don't have to sing!

The Five: YES!

Lunick: Moving onto the next dare!

Katie: WOO! GO ISAAC!

Isaac: *Eating Cake*

Rhythmi: …

Isaac: …Here you go! *Gives Rhythmi Cake*

Rhythmi: :D

Isaac: *Finishes*

Elaine: NEXT! CRAWFORD!

Crawford: Mmmmm… Bread… *Eats it all*

Solana: O.o

Barlow: YAY! *Jumps into hole*

Joel: …

Barlow: YAY! *Eats all the food*

Ben: O.o I thought you said there was an endless supply!

Violet: O.o I did!

Barlow: *Climbs out*

Katie: LUANA!

Luana: *Blushes*

Kellyn: Come on Luana!

Luana: *Kisses Crawford*

Crawford: *Blushes*

Elaine: O.O Kiss…WHO?

Kellyn: Kiss…WHAT?

Kellyn and Elaine: *Blushes*

Summer: DO IT!

Kellyn and Elaine: NO!

Katie: COME ON WE CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY! *Pushes them so they kiss*

Kellyn and Elaine: *Blushes*

Sven: …

Helen: *Gives Wendy 10 glasses of beer*

Wendy: *Drinks them* *Becomes drunk*

Sven: O.O

Oblivians and Fiorians: Woo!

Sven: O.O

Wendy: X3

Katie: KISS! NOW! KISS HER SVEN NOW!

Sven: *Gulps* *Kisses Wendy*

Wendy: *So surprised she gets out of her drunken state*

Everyone: Awwwww…

Linda: *Eats crisps*

Audience: …

Linda: *Finishes* Nom.

Audience: …

Helen: O.O

Katie: MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS!

Solana: *Groans* what this time?

Katie: *Ignores* we have a Pokemon that we will all know and love!

Kate: Who?

Helen: *Whistles*

Riolu: *Comes in* Ri! Riolu!

Katie: SO CUTE! *Glomps Riolu*

Riolu: Rio…

Spenser: Yeah. Nice. Next announcement?

Katie: I was kidding. This is the only announcement.

Riolu: RIOLU!

Elita: DAMN YOU ARCEUS! DAMN YOU!

Arceus: *Appears* Damn you too. *Disappears*

Elita: STOP-

Riolu: Riolu!

Elita: APPEARING WHENEVR I SAY YOUR NAME, ARCEUS!

Arceus: *Appears* N-

Elita: *Starts to choke Arceus* DAMN YOU!

Audience: O.O

Arceus: *Choking*

Katie: *Appears with mobile phone in hand*

Keith: O.O

Katie: Yeah. Police? We have a Pokemon Strangler here…

Policeman: I'm on my way! *Suddenly barges through studio door*

Elita: DAMN YOU! YOU ANNOYING-

Riolu: Riolu!

Elita: POKEMON!

Riolu: RIOLU!

Elita: DIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Policeman: *Behind Elita* YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, ELITA KAMUI!

Elita: *Stops choking Arceus* No! I don't wanna go to jail!

Katie: RIOLU!

Riolu: *Nods* RIOLU! *Uses Aura Sphere on Policeman*

Policeman: *Is blasted out of the studio*

Spenser: …Did you plan this?

Katie: Yes and No.

Cameron: What do you mean?

Katie: Yes – Policeman just outside door.

No – Riolu's Aura Sphere.

Riolu: Riolu~

Katie: That reminds me… *Waves Authoress Pen*

Helen: I CAN SPEAK!

Kate: That's nice to know. *Sarcasm*

Helen: NEXT DARE!

Marcus: AHHHHHH! *Gets thrown into a bottomless pit*

Linda: Marcus! Nooooooooooooooooo!

Audience: *Sweatdrop*

Helen: Solana!

Solana Clone: YO EVERYBODY!

Katie: Ummmm… I think it's stuck on hyper mode… *Turns dial on the back of clone*

Murph: AHHHH! BLOOD COOKIE!

Katie and Helen: EAT IT!

Murph: Uhhhhh… *Gives cookie to Solana clone*

Solana Clone: *Chokes* *Dies*

Violet: Noooooooooo! My beautiful clone!

Solana: O.O

Katie: Now for Kellyn's dare!

Kellyn: I thought you said we didn't need to sing!

Katie: The internet is working now.

Kellyn: D:

Katie: Kate, Rhythmi, Silent Chris and Percy will still have to wait.

The 4: :D

Kellyn: I'm not singing.

Katie: *Threatens Kellyn with a stick* DO. IT.

Kellyn: *Terrified* O.O Ok!

_**He was a boy  
>She was a girl<strong>_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?  
><strong>_

_**He was a punk.  
>She did ballet.<br>What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her.**_

_**She'd never tell.  
>Secretly she wanted him as well.<strong>_

_**And all of her friends  
>Stuck up their nose.<strong>_

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>_

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<strong>_

_**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
><strong>_

_**She calls up her friends.  
>They already know<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show.**_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<br>**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>_

_**Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<strong>_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>_

_**Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<strong>_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
><strong>_

_**Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<strong>_

_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's worlds?<strong>_

_**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know**_

_**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<strong>_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know~**_

Kellyn: *Gasps for breath*

Katie: *Checks random computer*Yes! The internet's working.

The 4: D:

Katie: :3 Kate, Rhythmi, Percy, Silent Chris, YOU'RE ON!

Kate: D: Damn it…

Katie: SING. NOW.

Kate: *Singing*

**Woah  
>Yea, yea, yea, yea<strong>

How to choose  
>Who to be<br>Well lets see  
>There's so many choices now<br>Play guitar  
>Be a movie star<br>In my head a voice says

Why not  
>Try everything<br>Why stop  
>Reach for any dream<br>I can rock  
>Cause it's my life<br>And now's the time

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<br>Yea yea

If I decide  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it anytime  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choices are mine

Why not  
>Try everything<br>Why stop  
>Reach for any dream<br>I can rock  
>Cause it's my life<br>And now's the time

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<p>

I want to find the who I am inside  
>Who will I be<br>I want to show the way  
>The way that I can shine<br>Yea (Who will I be)  
>oh yea, yea<p>

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be (Who will I be)<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<br>Woah  
>Who will I be<p>

**Who will I be~**

Audience: *Applauding* WOOOOOO! ENCORE!

Kate: *Bows*

Katie: Next…*Looks at list* RHYTHMI!

Rhythmi: *Singing*

**I wanna be the very best,**

Like no-one ever was.

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide.

These pokemon to understand,

The power that's in side.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny.

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me,

And I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

Gotta catch 'em all.

Yeah-eh-eh.

Every challenge along the way,

With courage I will face.

I will battle every day,

To claim my rightful place.

Come with me,

The time is right.

There's no better team.

Arm in arm, we're in the fight.

It's always been our dream.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny.

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through.

You teach me,

And I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all.

Gotta catch 'em all.

POKEMON!

Audience: …

Rhythmi: …

Katie: …

Helen: …

Daniel: Errr…Percy?

Percy: …*Singing*

**La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la**

[VERSE 1]  
>I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie<br>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight<br>I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

[CHORUS]  
>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Like I'm the only one that's in command<br>Cuz I'm the only one who understands  
>how to make you feel like a man, yeah<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<p>

[VERSE 2]  
>Want you to take me like a thief in the night<br>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin',<br>you can come inside  
>And when you enter, you ain't leavin',<br>be my prisoner for the night

[CHORUS]  
>Want you to make me feel<br>like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands,<br>like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...

[BRIDGE]  
>Take me for a ride<br>Oh baby, take me high  
>Let me make you first<br>Oh make it last all night

Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Make it last all night<p>

[CHORUS]  
>Want you to make me feel<br>like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<p>

Katie: Awkward since you're a boy.

Percy: …

Daniel: Or is he?

Percy: …?

Helen: CHRIS!

Silent Chris: Errr…*Singing?*

Elita: WTF.

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...  
>Of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally fount a better place to start  
>but no one ever seems to understand<br>I need to try to get to where you are  
>could it be you're not that far<br>CHORUS:  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>the reason that I'm singin´  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you **

**you're the missing piece I need  
>the sing inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<br>(oh yeah. oh yeah)  
>you're the remedy I'm searching hard to find<br>to fix the puzzle that I see inside  
>painting all my dreams the color of your smile<br>when I find you it will be alright**

**I need to try to get to where you are  
>could it be you're not that far<br>CHORUS:**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>the reason that I'm singin´<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you <strong>

**you're the missing piece I need  
>the sing inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<strong>

**Been feeling lost. can't find the words to say  
>spending all my time stuck in yesterday<br>where you are is where I wanna be  
>oh next to you... and you next to me<br>oh. I need to find you... yeah  
>CHORUS:<strong>

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>the reason that I'm singin´<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you <strong>

**you're the missing piece I need  
>the sing inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you (2x)<br>Yeah. I gotta find you**

Audience and Katie: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Silent Chris: …

Elita Clone: Hehehe…

Elita: AHHH! *Hides behind Spenser*

Spenser: *Blushes*

Katie: *Gives Mud Cooking to Spenser*

Spenser: Errr…*Feeds Elita Clone cookie*

Elita Clone: AH! *Melts into nothingness*

Elita: YAY!

Cameron: *Currently eating Ice Cream*

Everyone: …

Joel: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dodtrio: DOD!

Katie: DARN IT! *Throws Dodtrio into Lv. 100 Fighting Types room*

Ben: How…did she do that…?

Katie: :D

Joel: NOOOOO! *Sobbing*

Katie: Now for Lelani! *Clicks fingers and a pool full of Strawberry Yogurt appears* (It's Pokemon, anything can happen)

Lelani: :D *Jumps in* Nom.

Daniel: Hold it! She never said to eat it!

Violet: Meh.

Katie: Errr…*Censors Aria*

Aria: BEEP!

Barry, Violet, Katie, Daniel and the Pokemon Ranger Cast: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Aria: *Fuming* BEEEEEEP!

Ben: HAHAHAH!

Katie: *Throws Ben into closet*

Ben: AHH!

Fan Boy #1: It's him! Get him!

Fan Boy #2: KILL!

*Screaming can be heard from the closet*

Everyone: …

Rand: *Is Ice skating on a random Ice rink that just conveniently appeared out of nowhere* This is fun. This is a fun time.

Leanne, Nema, Alex, Summer, Estelle, Katie and Daniel: …

*Silence in the closet*

Ben: …

*Noise continues in closet*

Katie: LEANNE! READ HARRY POTTER!

Leanne: *Reading*

23 hours, 59.9999999999999 seconds later…

Leanne: FINISHED!

Violet: Awww… *Pouts*

Katie: Helen! Get Ben outta the closet!

Helen: *Nods*

*Helen opens the door and Ben comes tumbling out, unharmed*

Katie: ? Why aren't your clothes in shreds?

Fan Boys #1 and #2: *Come out with clothes in shreds*

Daniel and Summer: O.O …

Helen: *Shoves Fan Boys back in*

Katie: ALEX! NEMA! POSITIONS!

Nema and Alex: *In random cool clothes*

Music starts to play:

**Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.<br>I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
>There's no need to be unhappy.<strong>

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
>I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.<br>You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
>Many ways to have a good time.<p>

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<p>

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<p>

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<p>

You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
>You can do whatever you feel ...<p>

Young man, are you listening to me?  
>I said, young man, what do you want to be?<br>I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
>But you got to know this one thing!<p>

No man does it all by himself.  
>I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,<br>And just go there, to the Y-M-C-A.  
>I'm sure they can help you today.<p>

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<p>

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<p>

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<p>

You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
>You can do whatever you feel ...<p>

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
>I said, I was down and out with the blues.<br>I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
>I felt the whole world was so jive ...<p>

That's when someone came up to me,  
>And said, young man, take a walk up the street.<br>There's a place there called the Y-M-C-A.  
>They can start you back on your way.<p>

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.<p>

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<p>

Y-M-C-A... you'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.<p>

Y-M-C-A ... you'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.<p>

Y-M-C-A ... just go to the Y-M-C-A.

Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
>Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?<p>

Nema and Alex: *Dancing throughout the song* :D

*The music stops*

Estelle: Tee Hee!

Katie: MY LINE! *Whacks Estelle over the head with a random baseball bat*

Estelle: OW! *Jumps onto Ben*

Ben: NYAH!

Nyan Cat: **Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!**

Almia Characters: O.o

Summer: -_- *Pulls Estelle of Ben's back and beats her up*

Estelle: OW! Haven't I be-OW-beat up enou-OW-?

Katie: :D

Audience: WOOOOO!

Summer: *Smiles*

Estelle: *Has bloody nose*

Katie: Helen! Take Estelle to the nurse!

Helen: *Nods* *Drags Estelle off*

Solana and Lunick: That's it for today's show!

Audience: Awww… *Pouts*

Daniel: Time for new random end of show song!

Everyone: *Joins hands* *Singing*

**So long, farewell, to you my friends,**

**Goodbye, for now, until we meet again,**

**I said so long, farewell, to you my friends,**

**Goodbye, for now, until the very ennnnnnnd~! **

Audience: *Applause* WOO!

Daniel: GOODBYE!

Katie: Sorry for the delayed update!

Pokemon Ranger Characters: SO LONG! *Exit studio*

Audience: WOOOOOOOOO!

Daniel and Katie: Bye! *Blows kisses* So long! *Exit studio*


	3. Ghostbusters?

**Chapter Three: Ghostbusters?**

Katie: *Enters the studio with the Pokemon Cast* Hi!

Audience: *Cheers*

Katie: I have no idea why but Daniel has disappeared!

Audience: …

Katie: No seriously. He's disappeared.

Fiore Rangers: Really?

Pokemon Cast: *Sits on blue fluffy couch*

Katie: *Sits down on one of the two random chairs that suddenly appeared* HAHAHAHAHAH!

Solana: Errr…

Katie: Anyways, I have a new 'assistant'!

Summer: Really?

Katie: Yep! Come on in!

Girl with red hair, red eyes and red clothes: *Walks in*

Audience: ?

Katie: This is Acka! And she'll be my new third assistant!

Keith: Is it me, or do your assistants keep on disappearing?

Katie: Err…

Mysterious Voice: _AHH! NOT THE CHEESE!_

Summer: ? Is that Daniel?

Katie: No…

Lunick: Isn't Daniel allergic to cheese?

Everyone: *Ponders*

Katie: It. Isn't. Daniel.

Acka: -_-

Mysterious Voice: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Katie: ARGH. *Walks into random door that just conveniently appeared with axe in hand*

Lunick: O.o What is she planning on doing with that axe?

Mysterious Voice: _AHHHH! NO HITOMI! I'M SORRY I STOLE YOUR DONUT!_

Katie: *Appears in doorway holding Daniel by the collar* …

Acka: Hey! Daniel's back!

Audience: *Applauds*

Daniel: *Being choked* He-lp…m-e…

Alex: O_O

Katie: *Lets go of Daniel*

Daniel: Oof! *Lands on ground*

Katie: I almost forgot! Alex will be staying with us now, because he's my OC, and we need some Scienceshipping fluff. :3

Nema: *Edges away blushing*

Acka: Yay! Now let's get on with the show! *Waves Authoress Pen and it starts to rain chocolate in the studio*

Kellyn: YAY! :D *Runs round eating chocolate*

Daniel: -_-'

Katie: *Sweatdrops* Anyways, on with the show!

Mysterious Voice: _Hitomi…Hitooooomi…_

Katie: AHH! GHOST! *Runs around in circles*

Lily: *Is a ghost* _Mwahahahaha…_

Lunick: AHH! *Faints*

Lily: _…_

*All the Characters apart from Lunick and Kate exit the studio*

*Audience runs off*

Lily: _Awww…no fun!_

Kate: I'm not scared of you.

Lily: _Meh._

?:

If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call?

(Ghostbusters!)  
>If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good<p>

Who ya gonna call?

(Ghostbusters!)

Kate and Lily: ?_?_?

*Katie, Daniel and Acka appear with Ghostbusters kit*

Lily: _O_o WTF?_

Katie: Beware! We have Ghostbusters kits.

Keith: *Walks into studio* Sorry, I had go to the bathroom-. What the heck is going on here?

Kate: Keith! How many times have I told you not to be late!

Keith: *Takes notepad out of pocket* *Draws a tally mark* Uh…fifteen million, six hundred and nine thousand, five hundred and seventy-six times. (15,609,576)

Acka: O_o That many times?

Daniel: Yup.

Keith: … *Notices Lily* Hey! A ghost! Awesome!

Katie: Says the boy who got scared of a Bidoof on a certain someone's *Glances at Kate* initiation.

Keith: *Blushes* How do you know that?

Katie: Nintendo game. *Holds up DS Box of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia*

Lily: _Can we stop changing the subject?_

Keith, Katie, Daniel, Kate and Acka: *Sweatdrops* Sorry!

Daniel: Wait…you _want _us to go Ghostbusters on your butt?

Lily: _Wait! No! No! Nooooo-!_

Katie and Acka: *Advance on Lily*

If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call?

(Ghostbusters!)  
>If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good<p>

Who ya gonna call?

(Ghostbusters!)

Kate: A total repeat of before?

Keith: Hey, Kate!

Kate: Hm?

Keith: Get over here! It's like a movie! *Holds up two packets of popcorn* I saved one for you!

Kate: *Grins* Thanks! *Sits next to Keith*

Daniel: If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call?

Acka: Ghostbusters!

Katie: If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good

Who ya gonna call?

Acka: Ghostbusters!

_**SLAM!**_

Murph: You will not _believe _what I have been through today.

Ice: Tell me about it. These guys won't stop singing Ghostbusters.

Keith: Ice? When the heck did you get here?

Ice: I have no idea.

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Heath: We start now? Please, we start?

Katie: *Sighs* Heath… *Sighs again* And his broken English accent returns…

Heath: Me find that offensive! Me find that hurtful to me!

Acka: *Face palm*

Lunick: It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

Daniel: Where the heck did that come from?

Kate: And when did you wake up?

Lunick: I'VE DECIDED THAT I AM NO LONGER AFRAID OF GHOSTS!

Lily: …_Boo._

Lunick: I'm not scared. *Walks out*

Everyone: O_o

Katie: *Yawns and stretches* Arceus, I'm tired…

Lily: _Hey, Katie, guess what?_

Katie: What?

Everyone: Nobody cares!

Katie: You guys are mean. *Walks out*

Ice: Pfft, hah.

Heath: …Lol?

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Person: *Walks in*

Kate: I thought the audience ran out.

Person: *Sweatdrops* I'm not part of the audience.

Katie: *Enters* WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Everyone: O_O

Keith: Uh, Katie?

Katie: *Somehow calmed down* Hm?

Keith: Who's she? *Points to person*

Katie: Hm? She's-

Person: Can't I introduce myself?

Katie: *Eye twitch* No.

Person: Why not!

Katie: Because I'm like that. *Eye roll* Anyways, she's…uh…*Looks at paper*…RangerTakara…

Kate: Who?

Katie: RangerTakara.

Keith: ?

Katie: *Face palm* Anyhoo, are you Takara or-

Takara: Just go for Takara for now.

Katie: Okay. *Blinks and sudden realization appears on face* OH ARCEUS NO!

Daniel: *Groan* What now!

Katie: *In depression corner* Daniel, you're fired.

Daniel: *Eye twitch* You can't fire me!

Katie: Well, I can't fire Acka or Takara can I?! *Sinks back into depression corner* So…many…assistants…

Acka: O_o

Kate: Sis, I think you're just overreacting-

Katie: WAHHHHHHH!

Acka: ARCEUS DAMN IT! *Pours coke in eyes*

Katie: AHHH! COKE!

Takara: O_O Why are you doing that?

Acka: To her shut up.

Katie: PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!

Daniel: The assistants or the coke?

Katie: …So…much…twistedness… *Bats away coke can*

Ice: *Raises hand* Question - What's Katie going to do now?

Katie: *Grabs random baseball bat from nowhere* DIE! *Throws at Lily*

Lily: *Avoids baseball bat, which then hits Keith* _Fail_.

Keith: OW! WHAT DID I DO?!

Katie: *Shrugs* You were in the line of fire.

Keith: *Angrily stomps out of studio* SCREW YOU.

Katie: That's nice, Keith!

Lily: _I love the fact that we just strayed from the fact that this is a show…_

Daniel: This is a SHOW? *Blinks and runs around in circles screaming*

Acka: *Sweatdrops* Should we leave him like this?

Takara: O_O *Grabs random frying pan out of nowhere and knocks out Daniel* Problemo solved.

Katie: *Grabs unconscious Daniel and throws him through the door that just randomly appeared again*

Ice: Where the hell does that door lead to anyway?

**Meanwhile**

Daniel: *Stands up and shakes his head* Where…? *Looks around* OH *Bleep*!

Ominous figure: Now, now, Daniel. There is no need for such profanities…

Daniel: O_o WTF I AM IN HELL.

**Back to the studio**

Katie: Nowhere in particular…

Lily: _Hey, what happened to the Ghostbusters part of this show?_

Acka: You're not supposed to point that out.

Takara: Because if you point it out, we'll notice…

Katie: …AND your end will come a lot sooner than you think…

Lily: _O_O Oh snap. *Flies off with Katie behind*_

Katie: GETYOUR GHOSTLY BUTT BACK HERE, COWARD!

Acka: *Sweatdrop*

Lavana: *Enters* Guys, call from the boss. Show needs to be cut short for a meeting.

Takara: Oh COME ON!

Acka: ANOTHER ONE?

Everyone: Awww… *Pouts and leaves*

…

Lily: *_Enters through hallway_* _Leave me alone, Hitomi!_

Katie: MAKE ME, GHOST!

Lily: _I'M YOUR FRIEND!_

Katie: Tch! Yeah! And a true friend HAUNTS their friend! Real friendship there, Lil.

Daniel: *Falls out of sky*

If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call?

Acka: *Pops head into studio* Ghostbusters!

Katie:

If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good

Who ya gonna call?

Takara: *Pops head in* Ghostbusters!

Boss guy: THE SHOW IS OVER. GET OUT OF THE BLOODY STUDIO.

Katie: Or WHAT?

Boss guy: YOU-!

**There is some technical difficulty. We promise that this show will be back next chapter. We are sorry if this affects any of your needs.**

Daniel: *Appears out of nowhere* Pfft. _Needs_.


End file.
